Konoha High-school
by JRZ-kun
Summary: Konoha High has just been Jrezyed. hahaha. See what happens when the Fuugazaki clan comes to a school that doesn't accept unnecessary behavior. NaruxHina, SasxSaku, Inoxchoji, ShikaxTemari, NejixTenten, and other pairings. Rated M* for violence cussing sexual themes, sexual actions... and sayings lol get ready for JRZ bby.
1. Konoha High-school

**Yo it's me and I'm giving you guys a special treat haha yea. This story will be about High school in Konoha. Haha yea so let's have fun alright.**

It was another day in Konoha High. The old gang was having fun. The teachers were having problems with Naruto and Kiba. But nothing out of the ordinary. That was until a family of certain individuals showed up. And this is wear the story begins people get ready.

"What why? I made it to class and I did my work so why I have detention?" a blonde haired boy wined. He had just got pulled aside by the teacher . "Because Naruto you didn't pay any attention in my class to-day." The teacher Tsunade Senju said with a glare. "Today? Ms. Senju when does the dope ever pay any attention?" Asked a raven-haired boy. He was the cool boy of the entire school as well as the bad boy. Every girl went after him. (Yea right you ain't getting shit Sasuke when I join) He is the captain of the football team, basketball team, baseball team, swim team, and even the track team. Sasuke could do anything better than anyone and no one has dared challenged him. He's just that damn good of a person.

"Good point Sasuke. Why can't you be more like Sasuke Naruto?"Tsunade said as she glared more. The messed up part about this entire situation is that Tsunade is Naruto's aunt.

"Man that's fucked up as hell auntie." Naruto said in a sad tone. Tsunade felt sorry and just started hugging Naruto. Which suffocated Naruto which made Sasuke laugh. After that the day went by normal.

"Man Sasuke I can't believe you got me detention." Naruto said with a pout. "It's not my fault you really don't pay attention in class."Sasuke said coolly. "Well I have to blame someone!"Naruto yelled. He was now standing on the desk in the class. "You better be lucky the teacher isn't in here Naruto-kun."Hinata told her boyfriend. "Now sit down before you get in more trouble."She looked at Naruto with glare and he immediately sat down.

"Lol. Naruto. Hinata has you whipped. That's hilaroues."Ino said as she pointed at Naruto. Choji next to her did a whip impression and the entire group laughed more. That was until the teacher came back.

"Good morning class how are you today."The teacher asked.  
"Good morning " The entire class said making Kakashi smile.  
"Well I hope you guys be friendly like this to Konoha's new clan and your new students." When Kakashi said that everyone started chatting. Sasuke seemed intruded by this information.

'I've heard brother talk about a new clan when he came home last night from a mission.' Sasuke thought to himself. He raised his hands wanting to know more.

"Yes what is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. The entire class went silent when they heard Sasuke was about to ask.  
"These new students... there from a new clan correct?" Sasuke asked as he stared Kakashi down.  
"Yes."Kakashi said. He was getting a feeling that Sasuke didn't like this new student. 'He hasn't even met him but he's already making a decision to cause the two trouble.' Kakashi said as he sighed.

"They came here. To the village when the Third Hokage stepped down didn't they?"Sasuke asked glaring hard at Kakashi.  
"That is correct. The new clan and your new students are members of the Fuugazaki clan."Kakashi said. Although some didn't notice it others who were close to Kakashi noticed. He said the family name with a little venom. It was obvious Kakashi didn't like the Fuugazakis.

"When will they be here?" Naruto asked. He was excited. He heard of the Fuugazakis from his father. They were feared but also respected. But offend hated for their personality. He wanted to meet them himself.  
"They should be here tomorrow." Kakashi said. He could tell that half the class has heard of the clan's family reputation. The bell ringed and every started to leave. "See you guys tomrrow." Kakashi said.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE LEAF MEETS THE FUUGAZAKI'S YOUNGEST CHILD AND HIS SISTER. FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON KONHA HIGH-SCHOOL. ALSO THIS STORY WILL NOT BE RELATED TO CHILDREN OF DESTINY SORRY CHANGED MY MND BUT THIS SOMETHING I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. I GUESS I CAN USE THIS STORY TO INTRODUCE MY OCS PERSONALITY. SEE YA AND CHILDREN OF DESTINY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON. JRZ-KUN OUT.**


	2. The Arrival

**Lets see how the school likes me hahahaha Ya F.M.R 4 life lets go!**

The Next day Naruto and the gang were riding the bus.

*Screech*

"Hey why the bus stopping we picked up everyone?" Naruto asked out loud.  
"Hey what's the problem?" Sasuke asked  
"Sorry but this is the new students bus stop." Asuma said as he pointed towards the really big house. The gates to the house opened and out walked three people. The guys on the bus were staring at the girl of the three. She was a little pale but her style of clothes made up for that. Only because it showed her skin and hugged her body. Her hair was long and jet black and went down to her mid back. She wore a jacket that was red and had pink fur in some areas. It hugged her body and it stopped just to the point where you could see her bellybutton.

"Shes so hot"  
"I want her"  
I'm call dibs"  
"I'm tapping that first"  
"No I am"  
"No I am"  
All the boys except for Naruto's group were arguing. Sasuke just sighed and looked at the two males of the group or at least he thinks they are guys.

"What about the other two girls?" Kiba asked as the new student trio walked on the bus. They all just stood on the bus. The tallest of three had White hair and goldish eyes with slits in them. He looked around. He smiled. Half the guys paled and the girls all had hearts in their eyes.

"No No way you're. You're Mizuki Fuugazaki. You're praised in all around the elemental nations for your school records of the best football player alive in any high-school." A random teen said. " You remember me don't you?" He asked.

Mizuki just nodded. He looked at the bus driver and nodded his head and turned and left off the bus.  
"Hey where is he going?" Sasuke asked.  
"He's leaving Sasuke. Mizuki has already served his high-school days. He is the oldest of the two. He's your brother's age." Asuma said. He nodded towards the other two. "You two go take a seat." He said. They said nothing. They just walked down the bus alley and sat in the of the bus.

"Did they really just sit in the back?"  
"Do they not realize they freshmen?"  
"I don't think they know how things works in high-school."  
"I think they know I just think they don't care."

These were the whispers as everyone was shocked that two new students who were freshman would just sit in the back.

"Hey you know that these seats back here are for us right? No freshman unless we know you like that." Neji said. He looked towards Sasuke and his friends. "They sit back here because we know them well. So you coming back here is intruding." Neji said as he starred down the two.

When it looked like the girl was about to move a hand grabbed her own.  
Neji raised his eyebrow at this act. "Hey be smart like your sister get up and leave." Neji said with a smirk as he saw the girl about to move again.

"No." The pale one with long hair said. "I won't move." The person sounded like a boy but he was so hot like a girl. His looks screamed girl.

"Neji Hyuga. I know of you. And I must say. You are respected but... You have no respect of mine. Respect is earned. I just got to the school you haven't earned my respect. So leave me and my sister alone. Or should I demonstrate why I'm just as dangerous as my brother?" The pale boy said.

"Who are you?" Neji asked. He was intruded by this boy.

"I'm Jrzey Fuugazaki. Most dangerous member of F.M.R and in the Fuugazaki clan. And trust me dude. I'm just not a pretty face. I mean business." I said. I glared at the pale eyed boy and made a gun impression with my hand and pointed it at him. "Bang." I said.

*Screech*

The bus stop and everyone started getting off.

"You shouldn't make threats like that so much." My sister said. "You don't know how this school is I'm responsible for you."  
"Calm down Sasuku." I told my sister. "Lets just see what Konoha has to offer."  
"What if it's all about rules and stuff." Sasuku said.  
"Then Konoha High will be Jrzeyfied" I said as I walked into the school.

The bright lights hit my face and I couldn't see anything. I smiled and unplugged my head phones. Turned the music up really loud and smirked when all eyes where on me.

"Konoha High! You belong to F.M.R Now!"

**And seen guys. I'm going to make this story funny and jut how some people like it. Jrzey-kun out don't forget to read my profile F.M.R 4life man see ya.**


	3. Getting Acquainted With People

**Yo yo yo this chapter goes out to a special girl please love this chapter. It's dedicated to her aright respect Jrzey-kun F.M.R forever man.**

I grinned like a maniac when I saw the faces of so many people. Some where shocked. Some where confused. Angry. And someone looked... unimpressed. What the fuck?

" Such an introduction bravo you." A girl said sarcastically. I don't know why but I got pissed because of that. "Hey you do it I don't think so. So don't criticise me because I'm artistic when it comes to being bad. I'm an outlaw in schools across the nation. Tell me what you're so good at other than book smarts." I said with grin. Then I walked away. My sister followed as did my girlfriend.

"You shouldn't be mean Jrzey." Tayuya scolded me.  
"That's rich coming from you Tayuya. Exactly what did you do to Emily last year? I forgot... Oh yea that's right you pelted the poor girl with water balloons filled with ketchup. Call me what ever the hell you want but what you did is called being a bitch to the max." I said as I snapped in her face.  
"If I didn't know you I'd say you were gay. I swear." Tayuya said as she took my arm and started to twist my arm. I let her.  
'Wait for it...'

*POP*

"Fuck Tayuya look what you did!" I yelled in mock shock. My entier arm was held by her as I pretended to panic and run around. I freaked out so many people. I ran into some girl with pale eyes and the fake blood had sprayed all over her new dress.  
"EEEEK!" The pale eyed girl yelled... Hey wait a minute... Paled eyed oh shit I just pissed off a Hyuga. Sweet!.

"My bad sexy I didn't mean to do that. It's just my arm was just yanked off by my girlfriend so you know... What you expect me to do or happen? I'm Jrzey. Jrzey Fuugazaki. Nice to meet a women quite sexy as you." I said smoothly. I held her hand and picked her up off the floor. I kissed her hand. " Again my apologies for that miss...?" I stopped on purpose. I knew who she was. Hinata Hyuga. Boyfriend of Naruto Uzamaki. Messing with him will probably be fun.  
"Hinata Hyuga. And its ok but please don't do that. I have a boyfriend and he has friends that aren't really social." She told me. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was warning me for my safety. 'I already have her caring for me... I'm too fucking good.' I thought to myself. And as if on cue.

"Hey you what you think you're doing with my cousin." It was that Neji guy from the bus... Oh I'm loving this school already.

"Hey I remember you. You that guy from the bus bullying my sister. Well dude. What you want I challenged you on the bus now I want your answer." I said to him. I wanted to test these rules first and see exactly what you can and can not do in here.

"You're on Fuugazaki. Get your best two friends and your other friends if you even have any and meet me and the Konoha 12 outside in the training yard at lunch. Be prepared Fuugazaki. You're about to learn why Konoha is the #1 school in everything." With that said. I watched the guy walk away with his cousin walking with him.

"God damn she has an ass." I said.

*BAM*

"You keep it up Jrzey! You keep it fucking up and I'm going to drop your ass!" Tayuya yelled at me after she had just nailed me in the back of the head. I couldn't blame her. I do say shit without thinking so I'm pretty much fucked without my sister around.

*BAM*

I dropped to the ground with a thud. Sasuku was glaring at me with her fist raised. "You do understand that you probably have the entire school after you idiot." My sister yelled. She walked off leaving me there to heal.

'How wrong she is. Mizuki made it clear to me that I would find some of the F.M.R in here. Some he even use to roll with. back when he was in the academy there were two people who hanged with my brother... Itachi Uchiha. And a teachers son named Obito Hatake. Son of Kakashi Hatake. From what I've heard he doesn't like Fuugazaki and he doesn't know his son was associated with the Fuugazakis.' I thought to myself as I walked into the class room. I stared around and looked at everyone's facial expression.

'The blonde boy is here and that Uchiha.' I kept looking and tensed when I heard several vibrations go off. Everyone looked at their cell phones.

I just had to smirk. There facial expressions were priceless. But the blonde, Uchiha, the pink haired girl, and the pineapple hair boy all glared at me. I just stood there.

'I know it's against school rules to show off your bloodline. Mostly because we aren't suppose to know them yet... But...'

*POP*

One of the lights broke and the glass started to melt. I smirked as everyone started to panic.  
"I would appreciate it if you would deactivate your bloodline Fuugazaki-san." Said a voice I remembered all to well.

**Flashback**

I was 6 years old when I was outside with my friends. Hidan, Asukara, and Suigetsu. They are the first three in my family of the F.M.R.

Hidan is a Jashinist. And his parents are dead so he stays with us but he never is seen with my sister or me.

Asukara is my big brother's friend's little sister. She is the sibling of Deidara. She has his special talents. Her art of explosion. We hooked up one time and I showed her 'my art of explosion.' Deidara was pissed at me so we stopped dating but we're still cool. Her good looks are a crucial aid to our heist.

Suigetsu is my best friend yet my rival as well. His good looks are a rival to my own. His power is a rival to my own. The number of girls he gets is better than me which makes me his rival in that department. Other than that. Me and him are mostly the brains of F.M.R for the high-schools.

Anyway now that introductions are out-of-the-way lets start.

We were planing our next heist when out of nowhere we heard shouting and gunfire.  
"Alright guys you know what to do right? Hidan you and your sick ways take Sasuku. Protect her with your life got it and go to the hideout near the ninja academy.  
"On it man. Come on girly let's go." I watched them run and take a right for the sewers. I nodded my head with a sigh of relief that Hidan remembered the quick escape route.

"Alright Suigetsu you and Asukara go take flight... Asukara I want you to monitor what you see out there and tell me everything you see. Suigetsu I want you to blast anything that looks like an enemy that we can't handle alone. Take whoever it is out. If you two see some one by their selfs and they look weak enough to take on do it. Take them out don't kill em. Bring him or her to me. Got it."

"We got it!" They both said in union. They took off to the sky together. I just sat there. I looked over my hiding place. I could hear someone coming near me. 'You dumb fuck.' I said to myself. I reached into my pocket and took out my pocket knife. It was silver and probably about 4 or 3 inches was the blade. But I didn't care. I was going to end this fucker.

*THUMP THUMP*

' Hes almost there'

*THUMP THUMP*

'Your days are almost over'

*THUMP THUMP*

I heard the footsteps stop right on the other side of the small brick wall. I could see the guys shadow. My heart was pounding. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and quickly turned and jumped over to the other side where I saw glaring red eyes that starred deep in my soul. I didn't stop though I drove my knife into his chest. Well I tried but it was like he read my movements. And he brought his arm out just in time to take the blade in his arm.

"TCH! You have a lot of heart in you. You better be lucky I'm not going to rip it out of your chest." The guy said as his eyes swirled and I was enveloped in darkness.

For what seemed like an eternity I watched as my mother and father were killed. Then my brother and sister. Then all my friends. Then he started to just stab me for the rest of the time I was stuck in that hell hole.

When it was over I was sweating and breathing hard.  
"You are hard to break. You must be a stubborn child in your family huh?" The asked me. I just got pissed off. I glared at him and socked him hard enough across the face he fell back on his ass.

"I see. You are a special Fuugazaki. Your power is unlocked when your angry... No that's not it. Ah yes I see it now. Its your other side of you." The guy said. He looked at me hard and kicked me in the face.

I fell down but struggled to get back up. When I didn't have the strength I just glared at him.  
" As I thought. When you have no more heart left to fight. When your will seem to be broken. That other side comes out and it fights for you... You Fuugazakis are people not to fuck with indeed."

I just glared at him. "If you want to know the truth kid. I'm Itachi Uchiha. And I only came here to test the fruits of Orochimaru's youngest child. My little brother will have quite the competition when you both start school. Farewell Jrzey-kun until we meet again.

He vanished in a flock of crows. I blacked out but not without given my thoughts to him. "Fuck you.. you red eyed crow bitch."

**Flashback over**

I had passed out and never seen him again. Until now that is. "Why of course. Sorry for being disrespectful... You red-eyed crow bitch." I said as flicked him off. Everyone was shocked at what I said. But Itachi just smiled. " Whatever you say Jrzey-chan" Itachi said to me. Which made some of the class giggle.

" Oh its war." I told him. I sat down in my seat and smirked. As I sat there listening to him teach I smirked even more when I thought about all the things I've done so far. I laughed when the blonde haired boy glared at me and I swear his eyes flashed red.  
'I'm going to have fun in this school.'

Just then the girl from earlier this morning came in and sat next to me. She smiled and winked at me. Tayuya just glared and kissed my cheek. The other girl kissed the other side of my cheek and rubbed my thighs. Tayuya just got pissed even more.

"Oh yea I'm gonna love this school soooo much." I said as I put my headphones in my ear and played my music for the rest of the class time.

**YO YO YO SORRY FOR THE WAIT HERE YOU GO HOPE YOU ENJOY. F.M.R FOR LIFE MAN PEACE JRZEY-KUN OUT.**


End file.
